


Contained (podfic)

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Claustrophobia, Darkness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Injury, Nyctophobia, Panic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, death mention, war/battle mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: You know what they say about Creativity. It’s best if it’s locked away.
Kudos: 4





	Contained (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikaylaSarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Contained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728321) by [NikaylaSarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae). 



This is a podfic of Contained, a wonderful fic by NikaylaSarae. It is in a youtube playlist, divided by chapter.

https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLydFFLWsuApy2pq2hXrcTqCzuh1-Xlqqa


End file.
